Jordan Chanley
Biography Season 3 (3.3) * From Hobbs, New Mexico, which is a great little town to grown up in. Everywhere you go, you probably know someone. She tried out for Miss New Mexico, and she got top ten and Miss Congeniality, which she was proud of, since that’s voted by her peers. She got a degree in education, because she loves children so much, and because children are the future. She thinks it’s important to teach them proper value and social skills. She wants to teach in the future, but to be a DCC is something that she wants to do right now and try out because she loves dancing so much. Her dreams are coming true, and she really, really wants this. Confessionals Total: 18 Season 3: 16 (T2nd most) Season 4: 1 Season 5: 0 Season 11: 1 Season 3 (3.2) * to training camp I’m feeling awesome. I feel so excited and joyful, and my prayers were answered. (3.3) * Biography * office You know, everyone’s got to be told to do something, and sooner or later, I was gonna hear it, so better it be good the first night. (3.4) * Me and two other girls got called into Kelli and Judy’s office. Kitty came in today and is gonna help us, and she’s gonna show us some new moves. (3.5) * I’m totally bringing my A-game, and I just want to give it my all, and so I won’t have any regrets, in case anything does happen. (3.7) * I don’t know what to do now. Actually having my photo shoot in front of Kelli was intimidating, because I know they really observe and look at every detail, but she came over and gave me some good advice. * Tonight, I’m feeling a lot more pressure than any other night, because there’s probably two to four more girls that are getting cut, and I’m probably gonna get called in tonight, just because I was told to walk on my toes and stuff, so I’m really trying to bring it. (3.8) * When I’m out there dancing, I’m just putting a big smile on there, and hopefully, they’ll see my face instead of my legs. * I tried my best, but I could feel that my leg was not as high as it should have been, and I think that’s what Judy was pointing out. * I may not be the best dancer, but it takes a lot of other things to make a really awesome squad. Wisdom, knowledge, understanding, professionalism, and I think that I can show them that. * office I feel like my life is on pause right now, and I knew this moment was gonna come. The decision is made, and it’s been done, and the book’s closed. So, we’ll just have to wait and see what they say. * I’m thankful that I’m getting another chance right now, but you just never know. What if they want to call me back into the office again? I don’t know if I made it or not. * and friends rehearsal Feels great. I can see all my family right there yelling my name, and it makes you all more jumpy and jittery. * I feel ready for tomorrow. I’m pumped, and bring it on. * This is the moment in the tunnel. I love the tunnel part. It makes me have chills even though I’m hot. * with flashbacks This whole journey has been a learning experience for me. Making it into training camp, the process only gets harder, and for me, it was a tough one because I did get picked on a lot. You don’t forget your first call into the office. No matter what I went through – the highs, the lows, the ups and the downs, it was just so worth every bit of it. Season 4 (4.7) * the new stadium You’re going to be so close to someone, they could catch our sweat drip off our face. Season 11 (11.5) * Since I was a DCC, I’ve gotten married to the love of my life. Recently adopted a little baby and he’s precious. Commentary Season 3 (3.1) * judging Any maybes? [Some raise their hands] She’s a cute girl, but I wasn’t sure about her performance./ She got lost a little bit, that’s the only thing that knocked her down a little./ Yeah, she did lost it, and I don’t think there was one contestant that did the who thing. They just all kind of lost it today, and had some-/ That was a difficult combination. / Yeah. (3.2) * Park it again and let’s get into the routine. If you’re gonna wear something that sexy, then it better be provocative. – Kitty (3.3) * Make sure your hands peak on eight. Five, six, seven, yours never went up and straight. All the way up. – J * Jordan, how much kick experience do you have? – K says “just from cheerleading in high school and junior high” It is evident right now. – K * Shown during Judy’s final confessional about the girls warned that night needing to improve. (3.4) * There. Look at her face. Turn around. Do that for them. She’s already going, “you know what? I’m so bad.” Good job. – Kitty Carter * I think Jordan’s got the look. She’s got the body, and that’s what you’ve got to have to be on this squad. * Lots of mistakes still, Jordan. – J (3.5) * Jordan, it’s getting better. It is so much better. I mean, it is so much better. – Megan Fox * OK, there is no energy in Jordan Chanley right now. – J * I’m gonna bust your bubble. You came in here and just did that dance like you were in slow motion. And I was waiting for the fun Jordan. I mean, just fix it. – J (3.7) * photo shot That’s cute. – K * Walk for me like you’re changing lines. [She does] That’s a little bit better, and a minute ago I was watching a four-year-old stomp to a line. – J (3.8) * Jordan, I don’t think your kicks are usually low, but it looks like you’re fighting it tonight. – J * And Jordan is, um… how would I describe her? She skips through her dances ‘cause she’s happy. – K * Jordan Chanley is gonna be a tough one. If she doesn’t look like she’s performing like a cheerleader, tonight is going to have to be her last night. – K * Use your body like you do your attitude. – J * cheering on Jordan I’ve never seen anybody get this much squad support in my life. – K/ Oh my gosh, she’s losing it, though. – J * Jordan walks off the field, she acknowledges to Kelli and Judy she knows her mistakes I don’t know. – J Office Visits Season 3 (3.3) * out of four Kelli says her lack of experience shows. She’s coming to this table a few cards short of some of the others, so she doesn’t want to break her heart, but she looks out of place in the kick-line right now. Jordan says she needs to heat it bluntly. Kelli says now is definitely not the time to hold back. Jordan says she will do whatever it takes. (3.8) * office visit with [[Sydney Durso|Sydney], second and third out of four] Kelli tells Jordan she continually gets comments from everybody else around her how much they love her. She is the worst dancer in the room. Jordan says she knows she’s not the best dancer, but she knows and promises she will dance her heart out. Kelli says she’s probably been her biggest critic. She just want’s Jordan’s dance to match the dance standards that they’ve set so far and want to continue. Kelli switches attention to Sydney and tells her when she’s on, she’s cute and fun to watch, and fun to look at, and then when she’s not, she’s boring and she blends. Their concern is: is she going to be great for four hours for all the games and will she always have a real dynamic presentation? She has moments, and moments aren’t enough. So, that’s kind of the situation the two are in – they have some things in their favor, but they still need to talk some more and have some more decisions to make. And then they’ll see them in the studio. Other Season 3 (3.1) * Tells the camera she’s number 273 at preliminaries * Shown messing up right after Judy asks why they freak * Shown being invited to finals (3.2) * Appears in Alyssa Sarasani's biography as one of her two roommates * Shown performing her solo at finals * They show the start of her finals deliberations when Kelli asks how many yeses, but it cuts away at this point before anything is shown or said * Fourth to last shown being invited to training camp (3.3) * Introduces herself at the opening meeting (leading into her biography) (3.4) * Along with the two other rookie candidates called into the office during episode 3.3, attends a special practice with Kitty Carter. (3.5) * Called out by Megan Fox as one of the rookies she wants to be front and center. * Makeover glamour shot (3.7) * One of four rookie candidates (with Cathie, Sunni, and Alyssa) selected to perform alongside three veterans (Brooke, Justine, and Nicole) who serve as a comparison (3.8) * Judy has her perform a dance again with one of the veterans (Justine), and the squad cheers Jordan on * Is shown being given a photograph of herself as part of the team announcement Season 4 (4.2) * Shown performing her solo at finals (4.3) * Talks to the group at the opening meeting of training camp: She graduated last year with a bachelor’s degree in education. Season 5 (5.3) * Introduces herself at the opening meeting: She can play the recorder with her nose, which she admits she probably shouldn’t brag about. (5.8) * She’s revealed to be the model for May in the swimsuit calendar Season 11 (11.5) * Walks as alumni in the Belk fashion showCategory:DCC Category:3 years Category:S3 Rookie